Nintendo vs. Capcom/Star Man
Bio Star Man is very mysterious. No one knows precisely where he comes from or how old he is. However, this wrestler is reminiscent of some of the famous wrestlers from Mexico. He's good at the acrobatic techniques derived from traditional Mexican wrestling. The audience gets a real thrill when they see him use his iconic Somersault Kick. Movelist Normal Attacks *F Throw: Star Man throws the opponent forward. *B Throw: Star Man lifts the opponent up and does a scoop slam to the ground behind him. *U Throw: While standing, Star Man falls backward and does a monkey flip, launching the opponent into the air. *D Throw: Star Man puts the opponent between his legs, then lifts himself up so he is upside-down and spikes his head onto the opponent in the ground. Special Attacks *Rocket Run: Star Man runs towards the opponent. He has many follow-up attacks depending on the button: **Flying Cross Chop (Light) - Star Man performs his signature flying cross chop. This has weakest damage out of all of his follow-up attacks. **Thruster Slide (Medium) - Star Man slides across the ground, kicking the opponent in his way to cause a hard knockdown. **Solar Suplex (Heavy) - Star Man grabs the opponent, turns around while picking them up and then suplexes them. **Skidding Stop (Special) - Star Man skids and stops in-place. He can also do this if he runs past the opponent. *Somersault Kick: Star Man jumps, then puts both feet on the opponent and somersault-kicks them into the air. *Shooting Slam: Star Man jumps forward and then body-slams the opponent, knocking them into the ground on-contact. *Irish Whip: Star Man grabs the opponent and throws them into a wall. When the opponent hits a wall, they stop and becomes stunned for a bit. Super Combos *Meteor Crash: Star Man jumps up high into the air and then dives downward as he shouts "Meteor Crash!" in order to crush onto the opponent, surrounded by energy. *Orbital Swing: Star Man grabs the opponent, preforming a giant spinning swing and then throws them into a wall. He then jumps up, grabs the opponent in a headlock and slams them down. *Comet Tackle: Star Man flies forward with a flying cross chop and if hit, he shoves the opponent into a wall and preforms a series of attacks on them. *Liftoff (Lvl. 3): Star Man dashes forwards, grabs the opponent, tosses them up into space and flies into them several times. He then proceeds to grab the opponent and drops back down into the stage, slamming them. Misc. *Intro - Star Man drops into the air and lands into the ground with a hand-stand. He then flips and lands with his feet as he says "I'm ready to wrestle!" *Taunt - Star Man raises his hand into the air as a crowd (off-screen) cheers for him before he returns back to his fighting stance. *Victory Pose - Star Man is seen pinning the opponent on the ground for 3 seconds before he raises back up and shouts "A winner is me!" as he raises both of his hands into the air in victory. *Star Man's rival is The Great Oni. **At first, Capcom planned to use El Fuerte (from Street Fighter IV) as Star Man's rival, but since they thought that the game has too much Street Fighter characters, they decided to use The Great Oni (from Slam Masters) instead. El Fuerte's voice actors decided to voice Star Man instead during the game. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo vs. Capcom Category:Unlockable